Welding helmets generally have a smoothly shaped exterior based on their requisite function to protect the welder's head and neck from sparks. Welding helmets have a viewing device which protects the welder's eye from sparks and also provides protection from the damaging brightness of the welding.
Welding helmets are equipped to be able to rotate from an in-use position in front of the welder's face to an open position. The assemblies used for this in general are headgear which the welder wears on his head and which pivotally attach to the helmet. One type is made of straps fitting the welder's head and another fits on a hard hat worn by the welder.